


Sand and Stardust

by May_Seward



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, angst because who doesn't love some angst, basically its That Scene from the end of Rogue One but from Jyn's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Seward/pseuds/May_Seward
Summary: There was a moment in a darkened elevator at the end of a world where Jyn Erso thought, ohhh.





	Sand and Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when the movie first came out and posted on my tumblr ( seethestarsalittlecloser.tumblr.com ) and I just realised that I never posted it on here, so here we are. Enjoy!

There was a moment in a darkened elevator at the end of a world where Jyn Erso thought, _ohhh_.

Battered, bruised and possibly dying, Cassian Andor looked calmer than she had ever seen him, like the last of his armor had fallen away when he had hit that platform in the archives of the imperial complex, like she was seeing him for the first time. And then came the moment. _Oh, I get it now._ That _is what this is._  In the dark, Cassian’s eyes glittered with promise. It wasn’t heated or frenzied but unwavering, certain. Like he had already known.

His body was heavy leaning against her for support, too-warm and broken, but together, limping and bleeding, they made it onto the beach. Here the light was different, bright and soft but there was a tinge to it that didn’t feel right. As she and Cassian collapsed on the sand she took her eyes off him long enough to see the cause.

A wave, not of water but dust and light was racing towards them from the horizon. Above it, rapidly disappearing behind an angry yellow-orange glow, was the Death Star. If she didn’t look at it, the expanding ball of light almost looked like a sunset. 

Beside her, Cassian took her hand, a reminder that she was not alone. There would be no help for them now. They had no way of communicating with the Rebel Fleet still fighting up above. All they had was hope that her friends had survived, hope that Scarif would be the last planet to fall victim to the Empire’s monstrous design. Somehow, at the end, hope was enough.

Still, Jyn felt her eyes fill with tears. Tears of exhaustion, tears of relief, tears of grief for her father, for her own life, for the life she could have had if it wasn’t about to end right here on an alien beach with Cassian shifting to pull her into his arms. Without hesitation, she clung tightly to him. Cassian, silent in his resignation, buried his face in her neck. Jyn wished she could do the same, face death with her eyes closed, but she could see it hurtling towards them and could not bring herself to look away. Neither of them spoke. In the end, neither of them needed to.

_Trust in the Force_ , her mother had said once. The kyber crystal around her neck seemed to whisper the words back to her. _Trust in the Force…_

_If there was ever a time for the stories to be true_ , Jyn thought. _Let it be now._ _Let the plans reach safe hands. Let us see each other again. Mother… father… Cassian…_

She could feel the crystal at her neck thrum. It could have been the result of the incoming danger, a conductor reacting to energy, but Jyn thought perhaps it was something else. Recognition. Chirrut had told her that the strongest stars had hearts of kyber. Now, Jyn understood her father’s nickname for her. Stardust. He had known all along. Jyn had a heart of kyber, too.  _The strongest stars have hearts of kyber, just like us._

Finally, finally, as the fallout of the Death Star’s ray became blindingly bright, Jyn closed her eyes. All she could feel was Cassian’s arms around her and the heat of the coming wave but she was content. His embrace felt like another promise, that this has been the start of something, that their story was only beginning. That it would not end here, on this beach, kneeling in the sand. Their job was done. No more could be asked of them but that they stay together, Jyn and Cassian, Baze and Chirrut, Bodhi and K. Clinging tightly to each other, two rebels found solace in the hope that what they had done today had saved millions of lives. The hope that through the Force, they would find each other again.

_The Force is with us._

_We are one with the Force._

Then, the fallout enveloped them where they knelt, and turned them both to stardust.


End file.
